Indiana Jones meets the Rocketeer
by Shockeye7665
Summary: In 1942, WW2 is raging. And OSS agent Indiana Jones is in a spot of bother in Tunisia, having acquired an object from the Germans. To get him out, Colonel Donovan sends in help of an unexpected nature. One Shot.


**Disclaimer: Indiana Jones and the Rocketeer does not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, namely Disney.**

* * *

 _Old Naval Observatory, Washington D.C, United States of America_.  
 _October 24th, 1942_.

Walking through the corridors of the Old Naval Observatory, Cliff Secord was quite anxious, at the thought of meeting one of the many top officials whom he would have only dreamt of meeting when he was just a mere stunt pilot back in LA, back before encountering the mysterious rocket pack that would change his life.

Then, he came across the office that he had been directed to.

Knocking, he was greeted with, "Come!", before he opened and entered.

In the office, was Colonel William J. Donovan, the head of the Office of Strategic Services.

A rare smiled appeared on his face as he greeted the Rocketeer himself, "Ah, Mr Secord. Come in and sit down".

Cliff gave a smile as well as he sat down in front of Donovan, who asked, "How was the flight from LA? Not like what you're used to nowadays, I imagine?"

At this, Cliff thought at the vast differences of traveling through the air, either by Howard Hughes' rocket pack or as a passenger on a DC-3.  
And compared to 'getting as close to heaven as humanely possible', Cliff always felt slightly uncomfortable whenever he was not in control of a plane.  
So he responded simply, "No, definitely not, Mr Donovan".  
The head of the OSS laughed, saying simply, "I can imagine. It must be really something, flying that rocket pack".

Cliff simply smiled, remarking to the head of the OSS, "Indeed it is".

Then the small talk finished and Mr Donovan soon got onto the subject of Secord's assignment (as he had made an agreement to work for the OSS, after some unofficial missions conducted after Pearl against Japan).

"You'll be heading to North Africa. A flight will take you to Gibraltar, where you'll head onto a British submarine that'll take you to Tunisia, where one of our operatives will need extraction once he acquires a package from the Germans. Needless to say, I cannot stress how important this artefact is. If used by Berlin, it could effectively undo all our efforts with the Atlantic and Arctic Convoys. Do you understand, Mr Secord?"

Cliff nodded his head, saying "Anything that'll be used by Hitler is bad news, understood".

Donovan nodded, and said, "Good, now head to Morrison Field. An Mariner is awaiting you, ready to head to Gibraltar, Mr Secord. Any questions?"

At this, Cliff had several, but his final one was, "What's the operative's name?"  
"His name is Doctor Henry "Indiana" Jones Junior. And he's one of our best archaeologists. The very best".

* * *

 _15 Miles West outside Bizerte, Tunisia, North Africa_.  
 _November 7th, 1942_.

Indiana Jones never said out loud that he enjoyed getting shot at or being chased.  
Sometimes, there were moments, that made him miss giving a lecture to students about archaeology at the Marshall College back in Connecticut.  
But when that got boring to him, there was something about the thrill of the hunt for an artefact, about being in a race to get there first, that made it worth being shot at and chased by a bunch of evil-doers who seeked to use ancient artefacts for their own, greedy ambitions.

But right now, as the world was in the midst of a Second World War, as they were now calling it, Doctor Jones had answered the call when the OSS called for his expertise, regarding the hunt for the city of Atlantis.

Now, Indy was in North Africa, having been working alongside the British, as well as the Americans, since July, in acquiring an artefact that the Germans were hunting.  
The Germans had been hunting for the Staff of Kings, as Berlin had expressed the wish for it to be used against the Atlantic Convoys and starve Britain into submission.

But now, having grabbed the Staff of Kings out of the Germans' hands, Indy was now on his way to the sea line, via horseback, where his extraction was awaiting him.  
The only thing was, was that the OSS was a bit vague on the method of his extraction.  
And that he was being pursued by German tanks, half-tracks and armoured cars.

But his thoughts were suddenly interrupted, as German rifles, submachine guns, machine guns and cannons fired right at him, only just missing.

His horse neighed in response and Indy had to get the horse in control, as it started to behave erratically, unused to the gunfire and explosions that zipped right close to it.  
And then, he continued on for the coast.

But then, one cannon fired right close to him and immediately, Indy was thrown off his horse and he hit the ground, groaning as pain swept all over his body, his ears ringing as he was deafened by the explosion.

It only took a few moments, but in his eyes, it just seemed to take forever, as he got up from the ground, and soon, he found the Germans approaching him, rifles pointing right at him and shouting for him to surrender and give him the Staff of Kings.

Indy saw that there was no way out of this, and was about to begrudgingly hand over the Staff of Kings, before his hearing returned and he could hear something rather odd.

Something in the sky.

And clearly, the Germans also heard the mysterious noise, as they perked their heads up, were now holding their weapons towards the skies, and were wondering what it was.

Whatever it was, it was getting louder and louder.

With it being louder, it meant that it was getting closer.  
And getting closer, meant that Indy now had a better idea of what was coming.

It had a very continuous whooshing roar, similar to a fire but yet very different.

But then, the Germans spotted the origin of that roar, and started opening fire.

Indy took the opportunity to make a move as the Germans were distracted, and got up and ran for the coast.

Even though it was a very long way to the coast, Indy reckoned that running was better than sitting around, doing nothing.

But then, he was stopped by a man who landed right in front of him, blocking his path.

He was dressed in a brown leather jacket, khaki pants, dark brown leather boots, a set of brown leather gloves that looked like that they had been modified to the wearer's benefit, and had a pistol tightly secured in a belt holster that was over his right hip.

However, the most striking thing about him, was that he was wearing a helmet that looked like a bit much like a hood ornament of a Cadillac, and that he was wearing a big bulky silver backpack secured on his back via straps.

"Who the hell are you?"  
"Doctor Jones, I'm the Rocketeer. Colonel Donovan sent me to get you out of here".

Despite all the questions he had for this mysterious stranger who just seemingly flew in out of nowhere, Indy wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he said gruffly, "Alright, you better have a way to get me and the object out of here".

The stranger's helmeted head nodded, until they suddenly realised that there were still Germans present, evidenced when their rifles and submachine guns opened fire, and they had to run to cover.

Luckily for them, there was an abandoned building, which the two of them went straight in.  
Then, they got out their weapons from their holsters, Indy with his Webley "WG" Army Model and the 'Rocketeer' with his Mauser C96, and began firing at the Germans outside, who were taking positions outside the house and opening fire with emplaced machine guns that they set up.

Indy then shouted at the 'Rocketeer', "So, got any bright ideas on how to me and the object out of here, Rocket Man?"

At Doctor Jones' sarcastic moniker, Cliff retorted, "It's Rocketeer".

But before anyone could say anything else, a rifle round then hit the fin of the Rocketeer's helmet with the instinct sound of a bullet hitting metal, and Cliff jumped, causing the helmet to fling off his head.  
Indy could only look on in shock, as he saw a young man immediately scramble for the helmet and grabbing it.

But before he could put it back on, Indy shot over to him and grabbed his arm, saying "So you actually got any ideas on how to get out of here, kid?"

The young man shook his head, before his eyes looked upon a door that lead directly to what seemed like a garage.  
Resolute, he then pointed and said, "Through there!", before slipping his helmet back on.

Then as Indy burst through the door, the 'Rocketeer' followed, providing covering fire with his C96.

And the Rocketeer's plan to escape through the garage proved fruitful as there was a truck in it.  
Indy immediately jumped for the driver's seat, and tried to drive it out, only for his efforts to be in vain as the engine did not start.

But while he cursed for the truck to work, the Rocketeer got in the back of the truck and shouted to him, "You better hold on to something".

His attention interrupted, Indy snapped, "Hold on? Look kid, this truck isn't working and I...", before all a sudden, he heard the sound of the whooshing roar again, coming from the back of the truck.  
And all a sudden, the truck burst right through the garage doors, passing the German half-tracks and armoured cars outside that were taking position, and shot off out of their range.

Immediately, Indy was holding the steering wheel for dear life, yelling his lungs out as he felt his insides go all over the place due to the vast acceleration that this 'Rocketeer' was doing that was propelling this non-operative truck forward.

But then, the whooshing roar stopped and the truck started slowing down.

However, it was not slowing down quick enough, and there was a cliff right in front of them, that would be their deaths if they didn't get out.  
 _Just like '38_ , thought Indy, before he then noticed knocking on the back of the truck cabin.

"Yeah?"  
"Doctor, get in the back of the truck, quick!"  
"What for?"  
"There's no time, just do it, quick!"

Grumbling, Indiana soon climbed himself out of the truck cabin and into the back of the truck, where the Rocketeer was.

"You'll want to brace yourself for a rough ride, Doctor Jones! Hold on!"

Indy was shaking his head, already, saying "Oh, no no no no, kid, you're not taking me for a ride on that...", but the Rocketeer did not listen, as he then wrapped his arms around Indy, and then, angled the rocket pack on his back to allow him and Doctor Jones to get out of the truck and into the sky, before he pressed the button on his glove to start the rocket pack, just as the truck drove off the cliff and plummeted down.

Immediately, Indy swore and yelled as he was being carried up into the sky.  
And not only carried up, but flown around over a vast distance.  
Flailing his arms around in a panic, despite the Rocketeer's protests, Indy then realised that his fedora was about to come loose and fly off his head, so he then pinned his hands on his head, stopping the fedora from flying off his head.

After a few minutes of freaking around, Indy soon was relieved, yet surprised, that the Rocketeer had managed to reach the coastline of Tunisia, which Indiana had been trying to reach in the first place.  
And soon, Indy's mind was all over the place, at the very thought of having been _flown_ , _flown_ by a man in a rocket pack!

Then, all a sudden, a T-class submarine was breaking the surface and approaching the shore.  
The Rocketeer meanwhile, was waving his hand to Indy, "C'mon, we've got to get out of here, quick!"

This brought Indy out of his musing and soon, both he and the Rocketeer were heading out to their escape vehicle.

* * *

Back stateside in Washington DC, Indiana Jones, and 'the Rocketeer', who had given his name to Indy on board the submarine as Cliff Secord, were now sitting down, facing Colonel Donovan, who was reading the official report given by both Doctor Jones and Mr Secord on their actions to get the Staff of Kings out of Nazi hands.

Then he addressed the two of them, "Well, I must say, once again, congratulations on your exemplary work. That's one less archaeological artefact out of Herr Hitler's possession. And just in time too".

Cliff and Indy exchanged a look between one another, but before they could ask the Colonel for more details, he held up a hand for silence, only saying, "You two will be working together again, on Operation Wanderer. Head over to the Rockefeller Center before you take a flight to London, Intrepid will be briefing you. Dismissed".

And as the two of them got up, about to leave, Colonel Donovan stopped them and said one more thing, "I hope that you've got something warm to wear, Norway's very cold at this moment".

* * *

 **And yep, this little one shot was thought up after I had watched The Rocketeer and thought of the idea of having the Rocketeer meet Indiana Jones.**  
 **  
Also, this was slight preparation for a future fanfic I have in planning, for a Indiana Jones/Rocketeer crossover set in WW2, in which Indy and the Rocketeer perform a covert mission in Norway in an attempt to prevent the Germans from acquiring Norse artefacts in Norway to win the war.  
However, that fanfic won't be out for a good long while.**

 **The Staff of Kings, is a reference to the Indiana Jones video game Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings, while Indiana's thought of "just like '38" is a reference to The Last Crusade, during the fight on the tank.  
**  
 **Anyways, don't forget to leave a review whenever you can, and see you next time!**


End file.
